


Instances

by Intonerthree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, PWP, PWP WITH plot??, Rimming, cyring after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intonerthree/pseuds/Intonerthree
Summary: In which Armin is bummed out so Bertholdt proceeds to fuck his brains out until he is no longer bummed out
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Instances

Armin let out a soft sight as he finished the remaining amount of whine in his glass. He hated nights like this. No plans, no anything. Only the sounds of whatever show was currently playing on the TV of his shared apartment serving as his only company. 

Speaking of shared, the blond could still hear his roommate — Bertholdt, rummaging around his room as he got ready for a night out with his two friends. He could feel himself getting more and more depressed as intrusive thoughts came flooding in. Thoughts of Armin's ex who had gone off to be with the man of his dreams and all but forgotten about him.Thoughts of how much happier everyone around him was. Thoughts of — 

"Alright, well I think that's about everything," Bertholdt spoke, thinking aloud as he usually did whenever he was around those he felt comfortable with, only stopping as he took note of his roommate's sullen form. 

Armin looked up at him from the couch, happy to have had his train of thought suddenly halted before it went to places he didn't want to deal with. "All set to leave?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic. 

Unfortunately for him though, Bertholdt was just as sharp as Armin was, if not more-so. "I don't think I'm going to go." He suddenly let out. 

Armin froze, blue eyes snapping up to meet pale green. "Wait, what!” He could feel his voice _drenching_ guilt, “You've been looking forward to this, talked about how Reiner and Annie's schedules finally lined up with yours, you've wanted!" He pleaded, desperately trying to find the words to convince the other to go off and enjoy a night out with his two closest friends. His eyes followed Bertholdt as he walked over, haphazardly tossing his phone on the couch opposite to Armin before kneeling down in front of him so they were at eye level much like an adult would do with a child. 

"Please be quiet, Armin..." He simply said, his hands soon finding themselves on Armin's knees, sliding upwards towards his thighs. 

The blond obeyed, biting his lip before trying to avert his gaze only to be gently pulled back when Bertholdt cupped his cheek making him look into his roommate's eyes, the very one's the blond could gaze into and never get bored. Armin mentally noted how big Bertholdt's hand was in comparison to his own face. He couldn't help but nestle into the warmth it provided, closing his eyes tightly when he felt the pinpricks of tears coming on. _'Don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry...'_ Armin pleaded to himself mentally before opening his eyes again at the sound of Bertholdt’s sweet voice that he swore would put any ASMRist to shame each time it graced his ears. 

"Armin, if _you_ need me, I promise, nothing is more important." his voice adopted a softer, more sincere tone as he closed the distance, pressing his lips softly, almost feathering them on Armin's as if parts of Bertholdt, despite the countless times they had spent together — still needed the other's permission before anything could continue. 

And honestly? Who was he to ever refuse someone like Bertholdt? It was almost embarrassing how quickly he gave in, "I... I need you." He admitted, his breath ghosting over Bertholdt's lips, Armin's hands instinctively clutching the front of the other male's sweater in a sad attempt to show him how bad he truly yearned for this now, how much he detested the selfish part of him that wanted Bertholdt all to himself, sighing in contentment as the blond felt the other male pull him closer, their kiss deepening as a byproduct. 

His heart felt like it did a flip as he felt Bertholdt smile against his lips as their kissing evolved gradually, becoming more and more heated. Armin could practically feel the electricity coursing wildly through the nerves in his face, on his lips, only to feel them practically explode with euphoria when he felt the other male's tongue gently glided over his mouth like a painter's brush, he didn't even have to think about opening up to allow the other access, it was something that happened instantaneously. Bertholdt tasted so good, it only made him crave more. Slowly, Armin slid his arms up, ensnaring them around Bertholdt's neck, only for Bertholdt to slide his down and wrap them around Armin's waist, using that to press the smaller boy against him before pushing him with his body so that they're now lying on the couch, Bertholdt on top of Armin, encasing him completely. He could already feel how hard they both were, and the way Armin would grind his hips in such a needy manner only served to worsen how much tighter and uncomfortable his pants suddenly felt. 

The blond found himself tugging at the other's sweater, not wanting to break their union to use his words but hoping he could get across how _badly_ he wanted all these layers removed through his actions alone. 

Bertholdt couldn't help but smile as he picked up on Armin's not-so-subtle-subtlety yet again, being the one to pull away, chuckling lowly when Armin tried to follow him only to be stopped when he placed his hand flat against his chest, applying weight in order to keep the blond down, enjoying the sight of the blush that dusted Armin's cheeks. He reached down, grabbing the hem of his sweater before pulling it off, in his haste also managing to take off the black polo he was wearing underneath. 

Armin couldn't help but stare as he admired ever bump and curve on his roommate's toned body, he could feel his mouth water but very hurriedly proceeded to do the same with his own shirt, throwing it without a care as to where it landed, his hand reached for his belt only to be stopped yet again. He looked up at Bertholdt, suddenly very self-conscious that he had done something wrong. 

"Here, you should let me." Bertholdt spoke in almost a whisper as he got off of Armin, before shifting back to their earlier position. Bertholdt made quick work of the other's belt and trousers before tucking his fingers in the waistband of his roommate's briefs, gently pulling them off in a manner that felt polite and very Bertholdt-esque. 

Now Armin felt truly embarrassed, watching his own erect cock spring free. He looked away as he felt his face heat up to a considerable degree at how thoroughly exposed he was in front of Bertholdt. 

The male's green eyes looked up, almost innocently. He reached up with one hand to slowly redirect Armin's gaze back to him like he had done prior, "Don't look anywhere else, look here, look only at me," he said with a soft smile, "and let me know if you want me to stop." 

And thats all that was said before Bertholdt proceeded to slide his hand down, underneath the blond until they were cupping at his ass, lifting him up ever so slightly for ease of access, he trailed kisses from his sac to the space in between before he leaned in to the male's pink entrance, placing a gentle kiss before, slowly, torturously, dragging the flat of his tongue across it. 

At first Armin's breath audibly hitched as it caught in his throat from the sensation of his lips alone, it was a completely different story as soon as he felt Bertholdt's tongue press against his flesh. He immediately gasped for air as he felt every nerve shutter with electricity — he could feel his body tingle in reaction as goosebumps swiftly spread across his arms. "B... Bertholdt! I," he moaned out as he pressed his foot gently into the dark-haired man's back, his body now desperate for more of this. He could feel a switch flipping in his head as lust began to gradually override his brain. 

Bertholdt smiled at the way his name tumbled deliciously from Armin's lips. He loved how vocal and uninhibited the other male would get when he was truly aroused. He'd never have the courage to admit how erotic Bertholdt thought Armin was whenever he had these moments where he was no longer encumbered with self-consciousness. He continued his ministrations. Gliding his tongue across Armin's hole, eagerly, chaotically with no rhythm or pattern as he too found himself wanting more and more. It wasn't long before he was going at it like a man possessed. Feverishly dragging his tongue, relishing the taste. 

"More! Please, more!" Armin cried out as he gripped the couch cushions for dear life, "Please, Bertholdt! Eat me, eat me, eat me!" He implored letting his promiscuous pleas fill the living room as he felt the other's tongue penetrate his entrance. Armin could feel his cock ache and twitch, desperate to spill his seed, watching the precum that dribbled from the slit. He knew better than to touch himself though, he _knew_ Bertholdt got to be the only one to get him to the point of seeing stars in his vision. 

Bertholdt very quickly could feel his mind growing foggy with desire. He palmed at his own crotch, thrusting his hips involuntarily as his body grew hungry for friction of any sort. He could feel his jaw getting sore but gods, it was worth it if it meant the male would get an earful of Armin's sinful begging that effortlessly made Bertholdt want nothing more than to burry himself to the hilt inside the blond. 

"Bertholdt! Bert — ahh!!! Please, I want! Need you... Inside..!" Armin pleaded helplessly as he arched his back when he felt Bertholdt dart his tongue in and out of his weeping hole. 

Bertholdt pulled back soon, before standing up and reaching into the end-table drawer, smiling as soon as he found the bottle of lube Armin kept there. 

He'd scold him for that later.

Bertholdt got up as he unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to allow his swollen cock the freedom from its confined space. The male squeezed a generous amount onto his palm, taking a moment to admire the viscous texture he had long since gotten used to from previous times spent with the blond, gripping the base of his shaft he slowly lined it up with Armin's entrance. Green eyes looked up into a now cloudly-blue, wordlessly asking if the other was ready before gently sliding in when he received a nod in response — doing so until his hips were flush against Armin's ass. 

Bertholdt groaned in pleasure as he felt his roommate's walls part and hug at his cock, "Sh... Shit." He moaned breathlessly as if Armin was _made_ for him, easily adjusting to the familiar shape. This may not have been the first time the two had done this but the he never got tired of the initial warmth only Armin could provide whenever he first slid inside his welcoming channel. 

The blonde was in heaven he could feel his eyes glaze over in rapturous pleasure. He let out a quiet, subdued whimper, delicious pain consuming him as he felt blissfully full. _'Bertholdt's inside me, he's inside me!'_ he thought to himself, before beginning to rock his hips against him, silently begging for Bertholdt to just start _fucking_ into him, to empty himself inside the smaller male. 

Here, Bertholdt found a smirk playing at his lips before bending over to engulf Armin's mouth with his own, feeling his own cock twitch as he slowly slid out before burying himself back inside the blond's entrance, his heart fluttering when Armin let out a high-pitched moan into his mouth, Bertholdt's fingers instantly finding themselves tangled in flaxen locks, expertly weaving circles in them the way he knew Armin liked. 

Armin's brain was going a mile a minute. He had never wanted anyone this badly before, knowing how truly incomplete he felt without Bertholdt, his arms quickly wrapped around him while at the same time, snaking his legs around the taller man's waist, allowing for easier access — wanting their union to be so much more intimate. Wantonly moaning out with each and every thrust he received as Bertholdt managed to hit him in _just the right spot_ each and every time. 

In the distance, Bertholdt could hear his phone ringing, but he couldn't force himself to care in the moment. His friends could forgive him later, he'd make it up to them somehow. Armin was in his arms, he was the one that needed him most of all right now! He increased his pace, thrusting faster, harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh flooded the room as if competing with his phone's ringing. 

"Bertholdt... Ahhh..!" Armin struggled to speak between his panting and their kissing, "Y — you're doing so good! Ngh, You make _me_ feel so good! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" He couldn't help the words falling from his lips. He only hoped his pathetic body could make Bertholdt feel just as good as he was making _him_ feel. 

Now Bertholdt was really thrown off guard at the unexpected praise. He could feel his body instantly tingle and react positively to Armin's words, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. He was now practically jackhammering into the tinier male, "Ahhh! Fuck, Armin!!!" Was all he could get out before thrusting one final time, pressing in as deep as he could go, his body spasming as his cock belched out thick ropes of white, warm cum deep into Armin's abused hole, watching entranced as the blond pumped up and down at his own leaking member seeing the way it erupted, Armin's cum staining his chest with thin little streaks of white, the farthest, landing just under his collar bone. Here, Bertholdt proceeded to hold the male closely, not pulling out and ignoring the way the other's fluids smeared against his chest, making sure to keep up the gentle caresses of his hair. He knew what was coming next. 

Armin did his best to hold it back but it just wasn't in him, he had never been able to. As both of them came down from their high, all he felt was the overwhelming waves of emotion that coursed through his body, the tears threatened to spill over and his body now twitched and hiccuped with tiny sobs, Armin absolutely detested this part of him, he always cried after sex whether he wanted to or not, it wasn't something he could control and had been something that ended up spoiling several dates in the past. How awful, why did he have to be this way? Why was he so overly emotional? Why did he allow himself this undeserved vulnerability? Why did he — 

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt his tears being thumbed away. Bertholdt had pulled back, looking into his perfect green eyes Armin felt nothing but comfort and understanding. He didn't want to look away now. 

"We should um... We should probably clean up." Armin softly whispered, never breaking eye-contact. "Y — your friends they..." he trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. Was he happy or ashamed? He'd surely be hated for monopolizing Bertholdt. 

The other male simply shrugged. "You let me worry about them, I'm happy where I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the tears didn't kill the mood ._.


End file.
